A fiery romance
by elfofdeath
Summary: A stoy about Satana, and a demon Hell-Lords. Satana a half human, half demon succubus, was outcast to earth years ago. Now she reutnrns to hell, to find a mate, and to prove she not like her brother, hell she try kill Daimon to prove her worth.- on going
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of all hell-Lords being damion, and Satana father, so it just Marduk

'It was just ordinary night and ordinary night at least for me. For you see I am devil's daughter. I am Satana,'

She walks down the streets of California; she walks with her hands on her white leather coat following a young man. The long white coats hand over her slender, lengthy body, her long fiery red hair flows back in the wind, and beneath her high-heels clanking on the pavement.

Click, clack click clack,

Her heel echo, as she comes closer to the male, and as she walks past him, her hand runs across his arm, and she smiles gently. She waved her hand indicating for him to follow her. She turns around, and finds a dark allay to go down. She smiles, and grabs hold of him arms holding him against the wall, and kisses him. She presses against him, as she drains the energy from his body, as he starts to wither away from her kiss Satana places her head back, as the body drops. She grins, as she open his mouth and claims the soul from her mouth. She places the glowing blue butterfly in her mouth. She sighs feeling the energy flow though her body. She stands up walking from the body laughing. The life's meant nothing, but to sustain hers.

She looks around, and walks down the street.

'These men die to quickly, I was looking for more."

She had felt this way for awhile now, she craved passion, lust. She couldn't get it off these mortals, but she knew those who could give it to her, those with no souls, and that Hell was the only place where people like that was, but she wasn't looking for just anybody. She was looking for someone powerful to share lust with.

To be continued


	2. A swifty meeting

Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of all hell-Lords being Daimon, and Satana father, so it just Marduk

A/N: I don't belief all Hell-lords or Satana's father, so it just Marduck

Hell:

In the mist of Hell itself the 4 Hell-lords sit around a round table, all with inpatient looks on their faces. The four hell-lords where, Dormammu, Black heart, son of Mephisto, her father Maduck Kurious, and Mephisto himself. Satana stood in front of them, and looks at all of them, and put her head up proudly.

"Well I know your wounding why I'm here to see you." She beings

"You are right we are." Dormammu interrupted "Why had Marduck's own daughter graced us with her presence. "

"Well if you allow me to continue... I desire a mate."

Her father stood up, and slammed his fist on the table. "No I won't **allow** this! I will not have my daughter mating with some human, or a lowly demon.!"

"Aww are you still sore that I 'betrayed you,' I however have no interests in humans, or lowly demons." She smiles slightly

"Excluding my father, I'm interesting in being with one of you." That got their attention, they all look up at her, Marduck grumbles, but Dormammu was the first to stand up.

"Mate with you? Satana you must be joking. Your father sitting on this table is tolerated, and your brother being nothing but a torn in our side."

"How dear you compeer him to me!" She shouts in disgust Satana grinned "Father, have I done you proud over the years? I've done so much in your name alone. Have I not killed in your name? "

Mephisto stood up, and smiles "Enough of this argument. I will see if see like her brother or not."

Satana stood still as the mighty Hell-Lord stood before her. Satana steered at him, as he lifted her head. She felt his lips touch her, but gasped, as she felt her energy being taken from her, and her memoires began to flood. Blood: Satana a cool

**blood:** murder

**Lust: **using men for her own use.

He saw everything he done in her father name, but he saw more.

**Companion: **she stopped her father, and Dr. Strange getting the Tome Of Zhered-Na.

**Sorrow:** she felt the sorrow of losing a good friend name Michael Heron

He lets go of his kiss, and Satana feel to her knees energy almost gone.

"So old, so many memoires." She mumbles

She had gotten Mephisto's memories, as well.

"She is nothing like her brother, but she still has some human quality like him. I have an Idea, if you can remove our thorn, aka your brother, then we'll see who you get. Now go little one to Earth." Satana pante, as she stood and bowed "I will gladly kill my brother for you."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of all hell-Lords being Daimon, and Satana father, so it just Marduk

A/N: I don't belief all Hell-lords or Satana's father, so it just Marduck

Earth: Satana arrived on Earth a few hours ago, she walked with a propose in mind. She had come to Earth to kill her brother once and for all; he was a thorn in her side too. He had tried to kill her once, he almost succeeded in his task to, and ever since that since that day she had vowed to kill him one day, she had vowed to take his soul. She smiled as she walked in the dark with the full moon behind her. She could sense him from miles away. She knew where he would be, and she left a trail of bodies behind her to take her to her full strength. She would need it to taken down. She stood on a corner, as he walked past with a date. His blue eyes catch hers, she leaned against a wall, and she waves to him. Daimon turned to her.

"Satana ?"

He questions He waves he date away for her own safety "

What bring you hear Satana?"

Her blue eyes narrow, and a dark smile comes across her face. She walk forward toward him.

"Tell me what was it like to be married?"

Daimon raised his eyebrow, and was about to turn his back, when Satana grabbed him.

"Don't your dear turn you back on me!"

Satana yelled She clawed his face, and punched his stomach.

"You've had a mate, you had a wife, now by removing you I can have turn to have mine!"

She screamed her magic fires up and she aims it at her brother, who used a shield to protect himself. He summed his golden trident.

"You're mad!"

"Mad? Mad! Why am I mad Brother, why do you judge me? The Hell-Lords said, if I could remove you, then I can be with one of them, and I really want to kill you, and be with one of them, so sorry to say, but you're going to die tonight."

Next: Daimon vs Satana

To be continued


	4. damion vs Satana

Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of all hell-Lords being Daimon, and Satana father, so it just Marduk

A/N: I don't belief all Hell-lords or Satana's father, so it just Marduck

Satana jumped on Damion growling holding his neck with her hands growling. Damion rolled her, and stood up, and fire his 'soul fire' at Satana, she screams loudly in agony. Her head flops down, and she laughs.

"You think that will hurt me older brother?" I had so much worse in my life."

Satana left hand charges up and she fires her own soul fire at him. She runs forward her feet barely touching the ground, she was so light on her feet it was unbelievable. Damion yell with all his anger, and fury, and stabs her with his trident, and Satana steers at him, trying to claw his face, Damion quickly took the trident out. He put his hand on her face, he looks sadly she grasps.

"Forgive me." He whispers

Satana reached out as he turned his back on her, and walked down the street. Satana feels to her knees feeling her life force fading. Blackness coming to her off and on. She looks up seeing someone there seeing gleaming eyes, and he felt her someone hold her. She feels the wound heel, and her head moved, and she sees Mephisto.

"Mephisto... Why?... I failed"

"I saw your memories, I saw your fight. "

He lifted her head, and Satana felt her life force returning. Mephisto kissed her again, Satana kissed him back, and held him close, and she breaks the kiss, and looks shocked.

"Mephisto?"

Satana stood up, and walked back a little scared

"Why do you fear me? I thought you wanted to be with a powerful Hell-lord?"

"You would have me, even though I failed to complete the task."

"You're very powerful, and I want the most powerful demon at my side."

He walked forward him feet burning the ground.

"Now come to Mephisto, and you shall know true power, and it will be enough to destroy whomever you want, even your brother."

Satana walked forward, and, meet his open arms, and he embraced her, Mephisto lifted her chin and kissed her again. The two disappear

To be continued

A/N yey naughty scene next


End file.
